This invention relates to a valve device, and in particular to a valve device for use in an automotive cooling system.
In general, the thermostats used in automobiles are designed to operate at different temperatures, i.e. to open at different temperatures. While in summer, the thermostat opens at a low temperature, e.g. 160.degree. F., in winter the thermostat operates at 195.degree. F. For this reason, it is common practice to replace thermostats on a seasonal basis which requires opening or draining of the cooling system.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the above-defined problem by providing a relatively simple valve device, which can be used to carry a winter thermostat, and which permits bypassing of the winter thermostat except when the latter is required.
Another object of the invention is to provide a valve device which is easy to operate, placing the summer thermostat only or both the summer and winter thermostats in the coolant flow path.